Talisman
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Charles Richard Patrick Scott Winston Rachester the third finally found someone he can count on and find comfort, it's not his medicine or his family, but someone he least expected to be getting along with.


Title: Talisman

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was the day of Yuu and Patricia's wedding anniversary and because their three sons were home and two of their children has lovers of their own, both were happy that their family is growing, especially their youngest son who's slowly healing.

With the older sons busy with their women trying to organize the place while their youngest sibling went up to help their grandfather with paper work since he is fond of office work.

Their parents went out as insisted by them, but they had to be back by afternoon to take their youngest brother since he is still clinging to his daily routine and would snap easily.

Alexis with marine and Theo with Siluca and brought another girl who is Siluca and Marrine's best friend came to help the brothers for the preparation since it would be a big one since it would be their twentieth wedding anniversary, Usui was born two years before they got wed.

Usui and Misaki joined by the three couples having tea by the balcony discussing the matters, with Lisa having to document the evening, "Guys, have you seen papa?" Scott barged in wearing nothing but his Under Armour loose knit boxers, the color did not help as it revealed the print figure of his private down to his left thigh, a towel hung to his shoulder, "Guys, can I borrow your razor shave and electric one? Papa hid mine because of the incident" he was aware of his state.

"What happened?" asked Gerard mused to his hair which was uneven.

"Your butler said he can cut, but it was a mistake" he told, "Now take responsibility and let me borrow yours" with that Usui lost it with Alexis and Theo, Misaki held on to Usui for support together with the two ladies and their partners, the pink haired girl blushed covering her eyes seeing his muscular and fit figure plus the revealing print, "Seriously, brother stop laughing and hand me the razors, I'll cut it myself" he sighed, "I know how to cut it but your butler insisted. Now I regret it!"

After Gerard followed with a laugh, "No one is bothered he's almost naked?" asked by the girl and they laughed.

"No, he's always like that" they said and she blushed.

Later he came back and joined them, he's now wearing his favorite fitting black casual jeans tucked in his brown Timberland boots and flannel shirt, hair back to it's original style, a faded cut but his hair is a bit longer than he would usually cut it and styled it sideways, his under chin beard is back to its original style.

The girl can't look at him straight yet he ignored it.

"Still continuing with your afternoon routines later, Scott?" asked by Marrine and he nodded sipping his tea.

"Did Grandaunt sent any cookies?" he asked and his brothers laughed.

"I can't believe you're making Lady Marrine your cookie delivery girl~" said by Misaki in laugher and the pick haired lady looked at him with horror.

"It's not like I'm forcing her. I'm just asking" he shrugged, the family appreciates that's he's getting back in his old self.

"Have you taken your maintenance?" Usui asked since he's the medical practitioner in the family.

"I did, I swear, go ask Morris he saw me take it earlier" with that his brothers were convinced, they were afraid to see him bleeding and breaking again.

"Say, where are you enrolling for you senior high school again?" asked Siluca.

"Kingsbury High School, grandpa said I better enroll to a public high school, it's will be good for me to experience being normal for once" he told.

"Glad you're doing okay" said by the ladies.

"What's wrong with him? I mean if you guys don't mind, I'm sorry I asked" she blushed at the question.

"I have awful anxiety and depression, I was temporary discharged from my post because of it" he explained.

"Oh… Are you better now?" she asked and the older brothers were amused at the scene.

"I think… but I feel I'm really not" he honestly said.

"Wait… you said you will be attending Kingsbury High School? I go to that school too" she said.

"Great, at least I have someone I know there, I would feel awkward" he told and his brothers hid their laughter.

"Did you know that Priscilla is a Vlogger?" started by Siluca and Theo had to hide his amusement as what his fiancé is trying to do.

"Neat, what kind of vlogger?" asked Scott.

"Well… uhm… I like to travel a lot visit some place, take photography, bake pastries and food" she told.

"Food?" Scott on alert mode, they knew that Priscilla hit his weak spot.

"You know what, why don't you guys go take a walk around and get to know each other?" said by Usui.

"And why don't you show her your drone, I know, Miss Priscilla would love to see it" pushed by the crown prince and the ladies knew that they are trying to make the two best of friends, or more than that they would assume.

"Okay" he shrugged not suspecting anything.

"You got a drone?!" she gasped, "Can I see it?" she asked excitedly and he nodded.

"Sure, come with me" after they left, the older couples exchanged grins.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Wow" she awed at his room, seeing his guns stacked up in neat row mounted on his wall vertically aligned on his locket type rack, his corner room has a three monitor PC for his work complete with accessories, his divider is full of cameras and drones as well, she gasped seeing the drones since she always wanted on for her vlogging and travels.

Scott took out his DJI Phantom 3 Professional Quadcopter 4K UHD Video Camera Drone and Mavric Air drone, "Let's test it outside?" he offered and she bounced following him.

He taught her how to use it by the lake and she was having trouble with the bigger one, she took great liking to the smaller one, "I'll give you the Mavric" he told and she was shocked that he just gave her a drone.

"Really?" she gasped and broke to a bright smile, Scott felt a stab on his chest and an itch on his stomach.

"Yeah, but can you make me muffins in exchange?" he asked, "You said you make pastries right?"

"Is there anything else you would like me to make?" she smiled.

"Surprise me, but I like vanilla so you can make anything sweet with vanilla I guess" he shrugged, and they shook hands.

He then asked her to hand the drone back and she did, they headed to his room and to her surprise he changed the casing to pink, "So it would match your hair" she bit her lower lip and blushed.

He gave her a small bag for it with the accessories, they headed back to the couples and she bounced telling them he gave her a small drone that she can actually manage to fly, the brothers looked at the young Rachester weirdly knowing he never give stuff to anyone, especially those he just met, he was too comfortable with her.

* * *

Later that evening, The old Duke dressed in his Military formals as he would always do for his banquets, his grandsons, Usui and Gerard wearing their own household cavalry uniform, their partners matched their theme color, Misaki worn her white ball gown matching Usui's cavalry uniform while Lisa with her navy blue puffy gown matching Gerard's dark navy blue cavalry uniform.

Richard and Scott worn black cavalry uniform loaded with awarding medals and ribbon medallion from the queen's awards, Scott's shoulder were heavy looking because of the huge braided aiguillette and his embroidered golden ornaments on his full neck collar and cuffs, instead of a normal military hat he was wearing his beret.

The Party started after the Duke called out the main couple of the evening, Yuu helped his wife, he was wearing the same thing like his youngest son complete with all his medals and awards, his leather cross belt and gold sash, except his uniform is bloody red, his wife Patricia walked down the grand staircase blaring her scarlet red deep V-neck mermaid chiffon long gown, the dress is being dragged while she walk, it was backless and the V line is down to her upper abdomen being stopped by a maroon ribbon, the gown glittered from the lights, everyone awed at her beauty, even after having three sons, and her age, she never lost her beauty, her husband who in the same is identical to Scott in some sense, they are both like identical twins, however Scott is way taller than his father standing at the height of six foot seven with his muscular body build.

They greeted their children while Patricia hugged her little big Patrick tightly after not seeing him for the day. She apologized after having to postpone their afternoon routine, but to her surprise her son started top blabber the new girl he met and became friends with, and she promised to bring him vanilla muffins nest time, and she also go to the same school he will be enrolling.

He seemed occupied by that afternoon which is good, his mood is also well so she thanked every saint that her son did not snap, "So what is her name?" she asked in delight.

"She's Priscilla!" he said in enthusiasm.

"Full name dear, do you know her whole name?" he shook his head forgetting to ask her.

"It's okay, baby boy, you'll meet her again" and she wasn't wrong.

"Teddy!" the girl in topic greeted him, she was wearing a cute sparkly black and gold dress and surprisingly it matched his uniform.

"Teddy?" Patricia shook her head as her son let some girl give him a nickname. Patricia told her husband who laughed it off.

Scott and Priscilla is in one corner of the banquet hall and he's nibbling the muffin she baked for him, "Do you like it?" she asked with smile and she shook his head, she turned sad because of his reaction.

"Like it?" he started, "I love it!" with that her bright smile is back.

And he started munching it, "Geez, you eat like a baby" she giggled and wiped his face clean, his brothers could see him and grinned to each other.

"Say Teddy?" she started, "I kept calling you that because I don't know your name" she said and he looked surprised.

"I'm Scott" he told.

"No your full name!" she pouted.

"Are you sure, it's long and you might get confused and jumble it like the others did" really, it irritates him whenever someone jumbles it.

"Try me" she challenged.

"Charles Richard Patrick Scott Winston Rachester the third. Now you try"

"Uhm… Charles Richard Patrick Scott Winston Rachester the third" he was surprised.

"Again please?" he asked to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

"Charles Richard Patrick Scott Winston Rachester the third" and it wasn't, he was baffled and started calling his mother, all eyes looked at Patricia after she rushed to him, "Mama, I think she's the one!" he said and his brother together with their partners joined them.

"Can you repeat his name please?" this time Patricia asked.

"Charles Richard Patrick Scott Winston Rachester the third" she said.

"Goodness gracious she's the one, dear~" said Patricia in surprise.

"What's going on mother?" asked Gerard.

"Remember when your brother gets irritated and angry whenever someone misspell and miss pronounce his name? well he told me he'll marry date that person if they get his name right" it was shallow but it was his happiness.

Gerard and Usui laughed at their brother who continued to ask, "You full name also?" he asked.

"Priscilla Farnese" with that she blinked at him shocked at what she learned.

"You need to ask her out, buddy" said by Usui with a grin.

"Are you okay with an anxietic and depressed guy?" with that Misaki and Lisa lost it.

"Huh? You mean dating? Or some sort?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah… but I don't know how that works but we can try" he shrugged.

"Okay…" with that the family laughed while Patricia was having some thought letting her son go.

"Why don't you guys go out for a while and get to know each other?" urged by Yuu in amusement while comforting his wife.

* * *

The new couple went out the balcony and sat there, "You know, if you're okay with a guy having an anxiety, depression and severe clinginess I got some more baggage you must know of" he nervously told scared he might reject him after.

"Try me then?"

"I work as a soldier, an special force army guy if you may, I work on special operations mission ordered by the World organization, I was picked because they said I got talent at you know killing people, shooting them from far distance" he told, "I killed lots of guys already, are you okay with a killer?"

"What kind of people did you kill?" she tried to approach him gently since he's trying to be reclusive.

"Bad people, threat, those who kill others for the heck of it, or for money" he said.

"I see, then you are no killer"

"How, I killed them mercilessly?"

"You're a Hero, I mean you kill people who might kill other innocent people, you're a nice guy Teddy bear" she brightly smiled at him, "I like how you are honest to me"

"I like how you bake and how you are nice to me" he told, "Promise you would not leave me like my Mama back then?" he asked.

"Missus Patricia?" she questioned and he nodded, "Why did she leave you?" she asked.

And he started telling her what happened years ago, she looked torn and cradled his head to her chest, petting his head, he liked it, he likes being petted and touched.

His breathing became calm and he whimpered, she finds it cute, it's like having a pet rather than a boyfriend.

Meanwhile, "Where's your brother?" asked by the Duke who had been looking for him.

"He's with the Farnese heir" said by his son-in-law.

"He's speaking to a lady?" the old man was shocked to know.

"Guess what, he's also dating her now" with that he called for Morris to get him a chair and a water.

* * *

Wearing his white black suit coat with blue lining on his collar over his white dress shirt and gold and blue thin neck tie, he looked sharp with his new uniform, his mother snapped a quick picture of him and gave it to his father since for once his father was there to send him off to a normal high school, all ready and packed, he loaded his things to his modified Ford Ranger and bid his family goodbye, however he needs to make a quick detour to pick up his new girlfriend from her house, with her father's permission he was given the father's blessings to be her boyfriend and a little shovel talk.

As he was raised as a gentleman, he helped her up to the front passenger seat and adjusted the back rest for her, she felt comfortable and smiled at him, he made it as her permanent position now and it cannot be adjusted anymore. Buckling her they headed to his new school.

For his first day he was mobbed by the students and he felt uncomfortable, but to his luck and happiness he and Priscilla are classmates and he requested his professor if he can sit beside her since the seat is free, since he did not yet have his books they shared, the professors noticed how comfortable and close or touchy he is to Priscilla they wanted to question them but after hearing they are dating before he even started his studies their they were surprised since she never accepted any suitors.

It was lunch time when they headed to the cafeteria, she showed him around and politely herd away the girls trying to mob him, he was a tall young man and she was a short girl, she stands around his lower chest and would get easily trampled by the girls but to their shock, he carried her to his arm and told them in a polite way not to hurt her.

P.E came and he was dressed in his black shorts that goes down to his lower thigh revealing his print, he was now conscious after he was told by Priscilla about it and she doesn't want to share, she blushed when she said that but he respected her since he doesn't want to share her either, the polo shirt was fitting and hugging his upper body figure, heading out the boys locker he asked if he can have a bigger shorts since it looked like a boxer to him.

Priscilla sighed seeing him and she wasn't mad because he was trying to hide the fact that it was too fit for him.

With a change of clothing she was satisfied seeing the shorts like his jersey, he felt comfortable for once.

* * *

Weekend came and they decided to hangout on his room, Usui and Misaki are also home in the castle together with the other family but Scott decided it's nice to spend time with her and get to know her more, she brought him her freshly made pastries and he immediately attacked them and ate, while she sat on his bed and started to vlog, for day she had been sad after her friend who travel vlogs died from suicide and she wanted to say something about it over the internet, she wanted to speak for her boyfriend who suffers the same, she doesn't want to lose him or anybody that she knows or friends with, but more especially her boyfriend who she became over protective with.

She liked him so much, call it puppy love because he's adorable as she put it. She had been reading and buying books for anxiety and depression, and Patricia finds her genuine since she cared so much for the young lad who is on his way to recovery, she started to create a movement for it too, and her fans immediately responded, however they were shook to know that she and the Rachester heir who they have been hearing so much from the internet couple, Usui and Misaki is dating her.

The last part of her vlog is where she pulled him to join her, he greeted and smiled a bit and put his arm around her, thanking her for all the comforting she has been doing to him and all the company he had been needing, but what melted them is when he said thank you and I love you at the end, Priscilla was in tears and Scott gave her a smacking kiss on her temple.

Her official page's profile picture changed also, it was hers and Scott's photo, she took it way back on Yuu and Patricia's anniversary, both in the balcony wearing his cavalry uniform and her black glittering ball dress, he was back hugging her and he was giving that shy smile that she loves.

Immediately the picture went viral, and many of them started stalking Priscilla or Scott's account and only to find cute pictures of them on Lisa's article after having the family's and the couple's permission.

Posting their cute matching shirts picture, if Usui and Misaki were couple goes and viral couple over the internet, Scott and Priscilla were the meme couple after they revealed that Priscilla calls him 'The tree guy' and he calls her 'Squirrel' because of their height and size difference.

It was also revealed that Scott is a ranking RAF officer and a pilot, an image of him wearing his combat uniform climbing his personal helicopter.

* * *

Months later their school is finally going to have a long vacation, the Family headed to Japan for a short break, and decided to spend their days at the Ayuzawa house, the house had been renovated adding more rooms to fit the Rachesters, the renovation was helped finance by Usui since they wanted both family close together.

Usui stayed in Misaki's room, while Gerard had his own and shared it with Lisa, Yuu and Patricia the same and so does Scott however he is to share it with Priscilla, she vlogged the whole trip and the Japanese people however finds it funny to see two foreigners, the old Duke and Scott speaking fluent Japanese and tried to jest by having a bargain from a shop keeper.

Priscilla finds it funny and fascinating, "I'm three fourths Japanese, my mama is fluent and when I was a boy we spoke of it because my papa is a full blooded Japanese, it's just the look fooling you" he said to her vlog. It turned in to comedy after she playfully hit him with a pillow.

"Wear a shirt!" she demanded.

"But I sleep like this" he scratched his head.

"But we're vlogging!" with the commotion, Suzuna and the rest of the younger Rachesters entered the room and joined her vlogging mayhem and introduced the whole family.

When they started speaking Japanese it was so funny, when the old Duke entered they made him read the comments in Japanese it was funny and cute, until he was done with them and told he's going to sleep and rest his old bones, they laughed and Scott pushed his family out the room.

When Priscilla is about to say goodbye, Scott kissed her on the cheek and said good night, and they can see his slumping figure sleeping on the soft white mattress and comforter. Before she logged off one asked how is he as a boyfriend to her, basically it's one of his haters that had been judging him on his lack of presence in her daily clips.

"Well, Teddy, is sweet in his own way, trust me he's clingy, affectionate and romantic, he might not know it but he is, remember out little poodle Junior? Well, he was given to me as a monthsary gift from him and every day he never fails to surprise me" she told, "Well, I better head to bed because he can't sleep without my night kisses and goodnight goodbyes, but since we're sleeping together I'll just cuddle this big ol' lump of human teddy bear" she added.

"You mean it?" she was surprised when he was actually awake.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I can't sleep!" he pouted and pulled her, the phone camera fell and stopped the record, now she had to edit it some of it.

After her vlog her fans instantly loved how candid the family is, it might have broken some few rules to their security but seeing how harmless it is and showing the funny side of the family was nice.

* * *

Extra:

The next day Priscilla and Scott went in vlogging when they woke up and read one comment that caught their attention, " _Can you make Scott-san do the vlogging because he's funny"_ he had read it for her because it was in Japanese.

With minutes of persuasion he gave in and asked for a morning kiss in return, without wearing his shirt, only his jogger shorts on he started to hold the camera and talking, he greeted and told her fans, "I can't say no to her" and with that he got another kiss to his cheek, heading down to meet the family, they were all having breakfast like a normal Japanese family, Usui and Misaki with laptops out since they are studying for the upcoming exams, Yuu taking out his own laptop since he is now an official business partner of Priscilla's dad, he reasoned out that he has nothing to do as he is good as retired Suzuna getting ready for school, the old Duke and his tablet playing some game with Gerard again, Liza with her own laptop going through emails and her article.

Minako making breakfast with Sakuya being joined by Patricia. Priscilla joined them making food as well, "Grandpa, Baby Girl's fans loved how you read their comments few nights ago and they wanted you to read it for them again" and with that the family laughed, with that Priscilla giggled and took her laptop from her shared room.

"You can't say no to her can you?" Gerard jest at Scott.

"Well you can't to her either" pointing at Lisa.

"I'm not going to ask what's for breakfast" said Suzuna until the family replied in chorus 'Roasted Gerard' Priscilla took her laptop and opened the comment section of her channel, the old man read many of it.

Seeing how candid they are when off of their official duties, they are like any other normal family, yet with status.

After dating the princess of vlogging Scott who is known to be her lover needs to tend his social media every time and sometimes he would post relevant things in his life together with his family, especially his parents, but he is quiet when it comes to his love life, however he decided to make one appreciation post since his beloved girlfriend is going to celebrate her birthday, "I just want to let everyone know that Priscilla is the person who I care and love so much, I have anxiety and depression, I tend to think killing myself is the best way to solve everything, but after she came along things changed, I fear of things differently now, I fear death because; I fear that if I kill myself who would care for her, protect her, she would be sad if I'm gone. For me she is a talisman, she keeps me calm, she never fails to let me know I'm wanted, I'm loved and more importantly I'm needed. I owe things to my family for supporting me after they learned my condition, especially to my parents, but I would be giving more than half the credit to my baby girl, she was there for me through thick and thin, she is a saint not to get mad at me when I have my moody irritable days, she would remind me of my medication every day and every schedule, she keeps my routine intact, she gives me head rubs and kisses, makes me muffins and sweets and yes I'm the one who eats all the batches she makes for her vlogs, when I say all of it, it's all of it, I sound like a toddler now but I owe things to her. I'm on my way to recovery because of her. For months I never thought about doing anything that would kill myself, but at times there comes a day that I fear she would leave me"

"I know I'm clingy but I'm trying to convince myself that she would never leave me, her birthday is coming up and I would like to tell all her fans around the internet and in some places to help me give all the compliments she deserves for all the help she gave me, the new life she helped build with my family. Pressy if you watched this, I love you to the moon and back, and thank you for all the things" and Priscilla did watch it all.

Everyday on her vlog feed and email, people would compliment her, they were all touched with Scott's loving message and how honest he is to his mental health, it wasn't easy telling everybody of what he is suffering but for her he'll do anything.

Richard Rachester the head of the family really did prove that even the battle hardened talented and skilled soldier can actually love, he believed that the boy really is a Rachester at heart as he and his brother inherited his traits when it comes to choosing their other half, eight decades later his heart belongs to his late wife which means his grandsons are to be the same as him in the future.

~END~


End file.
